Divergent no war
by divergentlover101
Summary: hey this my Hey this is my first fanfic. Al is still alive there is no war. It is a better than is sounds I suck at summaries please read and review Hey this is my first fanfic. Al is still alive there is no war. It is a better than it sounds please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone please read THIS IS MY first fanfic constructive criticism R&R **

I walked from the initiate dorms. Today we get to choose our jobs. I am going to choose training the transfers with Tobias as one of my job. For my second one I will probably be an ambassador to the other factions or work in the tattoo parlor with Tori.

Hey Tris! Uriah called "what job are you going to pick."

"Ambassador to the other factions and training initiates with Four" I replied "what about you Uri"

I'm going for Dauntless leader in training "he replied

I walked up to the chalkboard where the jobs were listed. Four was annoucing the jobs. "You will each choose a jod depending on your rank so Tris will choose first then Uriah Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will, Christina, Molly, Al and Drew.

Soon everyone has chosen their job

Me- Ambassador to factions and trainer of transfer initiates

Uriah- dauntless leader in training

Lynn- cook

Marlene- nurse

Christina- tattoo artist and trainer of Dauntless born initiates

Will- control room

Molly, Al and Drew got fence guard

A after we were done choosing our jobs Tobias asked me if I wanted to share his apartment with him. I declined because I wanted to experience living by myself.

So I went to my apartment that I was assigned. As I unlocked the door to find that my neighbor was no other than Tobias.

"I want to show you something" Tobias said. I followed him into his apartment. He led me to a door and he opened it. Inside was a furnished Dauntless apartment with my bag in it "This way you can live alone and I can protect you. "Tobias explained. I stood there surprised. I had gotten exactly what I wanted to close to Tobias and live by myself.

**Sorry for short chapter will update after 5 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! For all the people that reviewed this chapter is FOUR you! See what I did there. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Divergent ****or any characters from it **

I wake up the next morning remembering what Tobias told me. Today I start my first day as ambassador that I will continue for a month the initiates come and I need to train them. I took a shower and pulled on black skinny jeans and a black scoop-neck top that shows my ravens.

I walk to my kitchen finding no other that Tobias with two muffins in his hand. I take one and kiss him gently on the lips thinking of how wonderful that our apartments are together. "So what are you going to do today?" asks Tobias. "It's my first day at work today remember." I reply.

I tell Tobias good bye and walk through the pit to get to my office.

There I meet my boss, Matt. "Being an ambassador really means you are a representative of the dauntless leaders. We all work with one of the leaders to discuss what we are going to say at the meetings." He says

Since you are not fully trained, yet you will not be speaking at any meetings. However you will get to observe them. When you are trained, you will work with Uriah.

He shows me my office and introduces me to my coworkers; Josh, Leanne, Amy and Joey.

Amy and Josh are married and Joey keeps looking at me the way Tobias looks at me. This creeps me out.

Leanne helps me through the paper work and soon it is time for lunch and I meet up with Tobias.

We sit with Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna and Zeke. Zeke tells us there is a party at his apartment tonight.

I remind myself to wear layer because at Zeke's parties there is always Candor or Dauntless.

I go back to work and finish up the paperwork and there Joey is asking if I wanted him to walk me to my apartment

I said declined then went to my apartment and changed into a dark green crop top over a black tank over a cami over a plain black bra and a dark gray skirt over leggings.

I walked next door to Tobias and went with him to Zeke's. As soon as we got there I was enveloped by the smell of alcohol and hot sauce.

**Thanks for reading! Please review they make me smile : ) . The next chapter will be up after 5 more reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. I had writers block and like 7 projects. Also, I was other side of the country for two weeks so bear with me. C u a the bottom**

**Tobias pov**

As soon as we walked inside Uriah was taking a shot of hot sauce.

Everyone was there; Lynn, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and Zeke

Zeke was announcing that we were playing truth or dare

"For those of you that don't know the rules

"Since it's my apartment I'm going first," Zeke said

"Tris truth or dare"

"Dare," she replied

"Okay I dare you go up to Eric and express undying your love to him then give him a kiss."

Therefore, we walked to the pit with Zeke and me as witnesses.

Tris walked up to Eric and told him she loved him and in return, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Well I guess the second part wasn't needed.

Wait a second no one kisses Tris but me.

Then I walked up to Eric, pulled him away from a very stunned Tris and by the time I was finished he was staggering with a broken nose and a black eye.

As we walked, back to the apartment, Zeke was laughing hysterically and Tris was trying to get the taste of Eric out of her mouth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Tris pov**

"Uriah I dare you to go outside and kiss the first person you see"

So, he went outside and kissed Lauren. After she slapped him and said, "I have a boyfriend!"

After we got back, Uri said, "Four I dare you and Tris to go to Abnegation and tell her parents you got Tris pregnant"

**"**Ok let's go"

**Tobias pov**

So Tris and I jump onto the train to Abnegation.

When we get off, we walk through the gray identical houses and stop at one Tris says is hers.

We knock and Mrs. Prior opens the door for us. "Hello Beatrice and Four" she says.

"Hi Mrs. Prior can you please get Mr. Prior. Tris and I have something important to tell you"

After everyone in the living room, I spoke the "big" news

"We came here to tell you that Tris is pregnant and I'm the father," I say

"You, your Marcus Eaton's son, the traitor. How dare you get my daughter pregnant!"

" Dad he is my boyfriend you've got to accept that and maybe in a couple years this will be true," Tris says

"You mean you're not pregnant?"

" No it was just a dare, now we got to go ."

Tris pov

We jump on the train to Dauntless Headquarters.

As soon as we got there, we jump off and walk through the Pit.

In the corner of my eye, I see a person in blue clothes talking to Eric. Why is an Erudite here?

I tell Tobias to go ahead . I walk closer, hide behind a wall, and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Eric: "What do you mean there is not enough serum, Max needs it as soon as initiation is over."

Erudite: 'm sorry but Jeanine needs more time to make it."

Before I can hear the rest two hands wrap around my waist. They blindfold and gag me. Soon all I see is black…..

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'll make you a deal 3 more reviews and I tell you Tris's kidnapper. Sorry for not updating my teachers have decided to give me 7 projects at one time so I was really busy.**

**Love all my readers**

**-D**


End file.
